


bathe me in your love, drown me in your touch

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [17]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, literally rot your teeth sweet, of course im writing more buddie, pure fluff, the only prompts i get are for these two, who am i to disappoint?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: buck and eddie slept together the first time last night, and it was better than great, but eddie doesn't think buck is on the same page.





	bathe me in your love, drown me in your touch

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anonymous on tumblr:
> 
> Buddie prompt! Waking up after their first night together? Mostly expecting cuteness and tenderness but if u wanna take it the other road, go ahead ;) thank you so much for writing it in advance!! 
> 
> hope i did it justice! c:  
trying to write more from eddie's pov, as i usually do it from buck's.

Opening his eyes to see his bed cold and empty next to him is not something Eddie had expected to see after the events of the night before. He can still feel the paths of the hands roaming all over his body, touching every inch of skin they could, tugging gently at his hair to pull him closer. Still he can taste the kisses planted lovingly to his mouth by his best friend. The term best friend probably isn't really the correct one to use at the moment. But now he's alone, reaching to the other side of the mattress to find that it's cool to the touch, meaning it's been vacant for some time. Surely everything's all fucked up now. There's no way he can go back to work and act like nothing happened between them. It's not possible for him to forget anything about their time together.

He wants to roll over and be sick at the thought of losing one of the two most important people in his life, and it's all his fault. Always is. Nothing ever works out for him. Fuck, he's such a moron. Why did he agree to make out with Buck last night? Why did they have sex if it's all for nothing. Eddie isn't the type of guy to have one night stands. The only times he's ever been sexually attracted to people is after he's developed a strong connection with them, and only after aquiring romantic feelings towards them. He's certain there's a label for it, but he honestly couldn't care less.

There's a soft sound from the doorway of his bedroom, something that sounds like soft footsteps. Buck's still here? Hadn't he left? The bed has been empty for a while.

"I made you a coffee," Buck announces, gently lifting both mugs a little bit higher to pull Eddie's attention to the steaming beverages.

"Evan?" Wow. That's all Eddie can manage?

Buck walks towards Eddie and places both of the mugs on the side table before situating himself on the edge of the bed, perched right at Eddie's hips.

"Yeah, that's my name. You should know that by now, especially after using it so much last night." A grin blooms across his face and Eddie can see how proud of himself he is for that one. He's such a goober, and it on one hand makes Eddie wonder why he loves this man so much, and on the other it makes him fall in love even more. It's ridiculous, really, in the way his feelings and thoughts contradict one another. All he knows is that this is not a one time thing for him, and by heavens he hopes it isn't for Buck either.

Eddie blushes at the comment, his face heating up before the redness creeps its way to the tips of his ears. "So you don't regret it?"

He needs to know.

"Hell no," he replies with a soft laugh. "Do you?"

Not trusting his brain to cooperate with his mouth, Eddie doesn't speak, just shakes his head side to side. Every nook and cranny of Buck's body is imprinted into his mind. He knows the way Buck likes to kiss him before anything else. He knows how Buck's lips feel on his own, how they suckle gently, asking wordlessly for permission to do more. In his head, he can hear every word Buck had said to him, every breath he took. It replays like a melody, something that he's never going to be able to keep out.

Bringing him out of his thoughts, Buck leans forward and captures Eddie's lips. It's tender, caring, warm in a way he never thought possible. Something about this man has Eddie going crazy. Reciprocating the kiss, Eddie moves his mouth, matching the speed and intensity of Buck's.

When they pull back breathlessly, Eddie roams his eyes over the toned form in front of him. Clad in only a pair of boxers, Buck looks more gorgeous than ever before. They're a blue that match his eyes, the most beautiful colour he's seen in his life. Feeling stubble against his mouth and everywhere else on his body had been a change compared to what he was used to. Not as though he was really used to anything. But before now, he'd never been with another guy before. Something about it just felt so right. He's unsure if it's a gender thing in general, or if it's a Buck thing, but either way, it's a thing he knows he should figure out, and quickly.

He can't just sit here saying nothing. He has to say something. Anything, just spit it out. "For me, this isn't just a one time thing. I know you're not like that anymore, but -" Before he can say anything else, Buck has clamped his hand over Eddie's mouth, preventing him from speaking another whisper of a word.

"Eds, I told you already. I love you, okay? I want there to be an us, if you do too." Buck's grin has not faded for a second. Not since he walked into the bedroom being basked in a barely there orange glow.

"Well, I do have today off. What would you like to do?" To make a point that his words are mwant to come across as teasing, Eddie places his open mouth on Buck's collarbone, and gently sucks on it.

"Hm," Buck whispers, clearly distracted by Eddie's actions. Good. It's working. "We could... grab a bite to eat?"

Pulling back for a moment, Eddie replies gruffly. "Yeah, or we could watch some tv?"

Again, he latches himself onto Buck's skin, moving slowly down his chest as far as he can reach in this sitting position.

"Fuck. You're killing me Diaz." His eyes are clamped shut when Eddie looks up at him, and he's biting his lip damn near hard enough to be able to draw blood. 

"Payback for the shit you pulled last night," Eddie smirks, pushing Buck backwards so he's got his back agains the covers and Eddie is over the top of him.

"I didn't hear you complain about it once." He's really too much of a smartass for his own good.

"I loved every minute of it, but you're cruel."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"That I do, my love. That I do." Eddie kisses Buck again, running his hands slowly through the light curls there, their coffees long forgotten about.


End file.
